Snake's Venom
by Edward Suoh
Summary: Medusa simply refuses to die. Unbeknownst to anyone she put a snake in Stein. Now it's growing and controlling Stein, who along with Black Star, Tsubaki, and Crona are going to pick up Maka and Soul who are stranded outside of Death City. As Medusa interferes, she causes the black blood in Soul and Maka to act up and the two attack Death City under Medusa's control. Heavy Romance.
1. Chapter 1

Snake's Venom

**Author's Notes: I have decided to expand my writing library a bit. I have watched many animes and it felt like I was neglecting a part of myself if I didn't write one for some of my favorites. I have just recently finished Soul Eater and decided to make a fanfic. I personally love the possible pairings the anime gives us. I just love the chemistry Maka and Soul have as well as Tsubaki and Black Star. I hope I am able to capture Black Star's arrogance well enough. This story takes place a few months after the Kishin's defeat. Oh Spoiler alert. Well on with the Fic. **

**I Don't Own Anything. Never have, never will. If I did there would be a second series just like FMA according to the manga. **

The opponent was weak, but now that the Kishin's madness wavelength was gone all the opponents Maka fought seemed insignificant comparatively. She swung Soul in a spiral formation blocking the minor Kishin's attempted swipe. The impact of the block sent it staggering back. It had a red mask-like face and wore an unusual leotard. He appeared basically humanoid except for the oblong torso. Its claws looked menacing but they were no match for Soul's wavelength. Charging the target Maka activated Witch Hunter severing the Kishin in half. The body erupted in a slew of black leaving only a red fruit shaped soul. Soul reaching out grabbed the soul and swallowed it. "That's number 78 Soul, we've almost reclaimed all the souls we lost since…" She growled thinking about that incident. "Since Blaire."

Soul now fully human looked at her. "I don't know you seem kind of jealous, but that's to be expected I am super cool." Maka resisted the urge to punch her partner, but she could not deny his words. But as brave as she was in the fight with Ashura, she still was too afraid of telling Soul how she felt. Even if inside she could admit her feelings to him, she wasn't strong enough to do it to his face. She feared rejection. And besides there was no way Soul could like a girl like her. And she above all else, even her "true" feelings for him, Soul was her friend. And although she felt that that wasn't enough, it was not something she wanted to risk. She just couldn't bear it if Soul left her. So in a strange way she was thankful to Blaire, even if she did drive her up the wall. She kept her and Soul together for a little while longer. She knew that when he became Lord Death's own personal Death Scythe, he might forget about her. Although it was difficult to imagine, him forgetting her, she remembered her own father. He had forgotten about Mom. She didn't want Soul to forget about her, but she didn't want to be holding him back either. So she would put on a brave face and enjoy the little time she may have left with her precious friend, while her heart was tearing inside. She had been doing this for a long time.

Soul looked at his partner concerned. Although he reminded himself, she was just his partner, nothing more. She was precious to him, in a way he just couldn't explain. He had tried, but Black Star apparently wasn't the right person to talk to on matters of the heart. He was still completely ignorant on his feelings for Tsubaki, and her feelings for him, though it was obvious to everyone else. Black Star still had a little growing up to do, he couldn't even realize what he had right in front of him. Anyone who could put up with Black Star and cook the way she did… those two would be happy together someday, but him and Maka, she never seemed to like him that way. And soon he would become a Death Scythe. He would visit her every day, but she might have moved on… to a new partner. After all she was still young, if she stopped being a meister, just because she had finished with him, not only was it selfish, but in the case of another Kishin war, the DWMA needed all the help they could get, and Maka was simply amazing.

"Well I guess we should check in with Lord Death, and then find a hotel. Since you crashed the motorcycle, were going to be stuck here until we get some backup." Soul and Maka both blushed inwardly, but they had been living together since they became partners, but still.

Making her way towards the Window, Maka fingered the number 42 42 564. The window flashed and Lord Death stood before her. "Hiya Maka, What's shaking? How was the mission, you really have done a lot of work in the past months. Almost one a day, right?" Maka in spite of herself, noted immediately that her father wasn't there, but decided not to mention it. "Lord Death, were stranded here. Could you send us some back up with some transportation?"

Death nodded. "I'll get on it. See you soon" Death faded away and Maka and Soul were walking towards the center of the town.

"Um, Maka" Soul stuttered. His partner turned towards him, wondering what could cause Soul to behave this way. "Since I did crash the bike, and that was really uncool of me, um how about if to repay you I, um, take you out to dinner, I mean if that's cool with you, but if not that's ok." Soul could have kicked himself at that point. What was he thinking? Did he really have the courage to go through this? Courage that was what Maka had used to defeat Ashura, so surely he could ask her out on a date.

"Soul, are you asking… me... on a ddate?'' Could this mean that Soul, likes me the way I like him.

Although Soul had fought Stein, back when they thought he was evil, Crona, and Ashura courageously, being completely honest with Maka, that was harder, and despite his best attempts to tell her the truth, he ran. He ran from the pressure.

"A date, no umm, not like that, just you know, two partners, eating out… with you know food." He cursed himself for losing his cool like that, he wanted her, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. What was holding him back anyway? Fear, this was only Maka, even if she wasn't his top secret crush, she was always there for him, so that was a pointless fear. Rejection, no even if Maka loved someone else, she would still go out with him, at least once, to not hurt his feelings. So that must mean, he was afraid, that she didn't love him back. That was why he was holding himself back. He knew that whether or not he asked her out her feelings for him would still be the same. But still, fear didn't have to make sense did it? He felt that as long as she didn't reject him, he still had a chance, but at this rate, he may never work up the courage to take that chance. It was that chance, that kept him breathing, but still that chance was what made him push away the concept of asking Maka out, and maybe, just maybe, having happiness. But he almost did, so was it a good thing or bad thing?

Oh, not a date. So Soul didn't like her like that. This was probably just like a goodbye party, he would be a Death Scythe soon, and maybe this was his way of moving on. In a way this was her funeral, his way of moving on with his life… his way of leaving her behind. Could he leave her behind, she knew she could never leave him behind. But he deserved to live his own life, to do what he wanted, she didn't own him. Then why did, she want to hold him so close to her, to never let him go? She was so unbelievably lost, something was going to snap, and she couldn't keep up her mask much longer. She was going to break. She knew how Crona must have felt. He was rejected by his mother, tortured by Ragnarok, just wanting to be held close, but always pushed away.

What was he holding back for, having that chance but never taking it, was basically the same as being rejected? He didn't really have anything, to lose. So why couldn't he say it? What was holding him back?

What should she do? Soul deserved to know how she felt, but that might make him stay, just because he was selfless. And she wanted him to be happy, she couldn't rely on him for the rest of her life.

What should I do?

What can I say to him?

"Um Maka" The nervous weapon said to his partner.

"Um Soul" The nervous meister said at the same time to her partner.

"You first" They both said at the same time.

"Maka, I would Ummmm… really like it if, if it's okay with you, if you would g…" Why couldn't he say it? He wanted nothing more than to do it, and he had been trying to for the past month, but he wasn't strong enough, would he ever be?

What could Soul want to ask me? Maka asked herself. And why was he stuttering, could he be… no he already said it wasn't a date. So what could it be?

Grinding his teeth in frustration Soul clenched his fist. He took a deep breath and unclenched his fist. "Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?" There he said it, it wasn't even really English, and she might not even know what he said, but he said it. That was a step at least. He could go on for now and maybe someday, ask her out for real.

"Soul, could you say that again?" If she heard him correctly, which she wasn't quite sure she did, he had just… asked her on a date! But she had to be sure. Because if he did care for her as, more than a friend, then maybe she could tell him how she felt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH Cliffhanger. Sorry) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nine-thousand nine hundred ninety nine." Black Star was doing one armed pushups, while waiting for Tsubaki to finish cooking dinner. Tonight Tsubaki was delicious steamed rice, Miso Soup and green leaf tea. Though no one else knew about Black Star's secret love for tea, he felt he could trust Tsubaki. She was his partner and friend, she knew everything about him. A while ago, having someone who knew all of his "habits'' and liked him anyway, in the way Tsubaki did, was unthinkable. To even consider having friends back when everyone hated him for his family's legacy. But Tsubaki was always there for him. However recently he felt like she was, holding back, distancing herself form him. She was hiding something. And he missed her. It took a while for him to place his finger on it, but he missed her. She was still there, but she was in a way gone. And he didn't like it. He was Black Star, after all, so he would just do something about it.

There was a knock on the door, interrupting Black Star's thoughts. Jumping up he nodded at Tsubaki who had just come out of the kitchen, signaling that he would handle it. He opened the door, and saw Professor Stein at the door. "Black Star, you and Tsubaki are coming with me and Crona. We have been sent by Lord Death to retrieve them."

"Why can't they come back on their own?" Tsubaki asked having come around the corner, recognizing the voice of her teacher.

"Their Bike broke and they can't cross the dessert at night." Stein answered lighting his cigarette.

"Wait, Soul and Maka left Death City for this mission? No fair I wanted to be the first to leave Death City." Black Star pouted, while Tsubaki comforted him.

"Maka is gone. I don't know how to deal with this." Crona said while sitting in the corner of Black Star and Tsubaki's apartment.

''When did you get here Crona?" And how did he get past me without me seeing, Black Star thought to himself?

"Well then, let's go get Maka and Soul everyone." Stein said motioning for the group to head out the door. Suddenly he felt sick to his stomach. Like something was alive inside there. But it was probably just his imagination, playing tricks on him. No need to worry everyone. Little did he know those thoughts were suggested to him by Medusa, who had put one of her snakes in him as a back-up during their first fight, when she attempted to revive the Kishin. Medusa his lover and enemy. But then again neither of them were capable of love.

**Author's Notes this is the part of the writing that drives me CRAZY! The two obviously have feelings for each other but are completely ignorant to the others feelings. AHAHHAH, drives me nuts. But don't worry Medusa will help their love life. Wow never thought I would say that. And regarding the funeral paragraph, I recently attended a funeral of an old friend of mine, and I felt like honoring him so here's a shout out to Cowboy Dave. We miss you. Sorry, I just felt like I had to do that, he inspired me to write this chapter. But I'll try to put them together soon, I have an interesting idea in mind. I hope you don't hate the action fights I write later on. When they were both basically thinking and saying the same think, I was trying to capture how alike they really are. How they both care for each other deeply. But also struggle with doubt and fear. Sorry if I made Lord Death's involvement too small. Hope you liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two _

_Snake's Rattle_

**Author's notes. Hi. Suoh here, hope you have enjoyed the story thus far, and for those hardcore Black Star fans (Do those even exist?) Black Star's mature moment was short lived, he has matured some in my story, but he is still Black Star, so… he will be an idiot. No Blaire for a while, but Spirit will make an appearance later, um I think I'll just get to the story now.**

**Stein's POV**

The professor led all the students towards his garage at his house. He membered when they had first fought him here. They had grown so much since then, well Maka and Soul and Tsubaki anyway. Stein heard a whimper and saw Crona shivering.

"Your house is so creepy, I don't know how to deal with this." Crona said clutching his arms. Without Maka his courage and confidence shattered, and Ragnarok wasn't helping. "Stupid Crona, man up, it's just a house" the weapon said to the demon sword whilst grabbing his cheeks and pulling them back from his face.

"Ragnarok stop it." The demon sword said, wrenching Ragnarok's arms away from his face. Stein smiled, Crona had grown strong enough to handle Crona on his own, even though he was still creeped out by every little thing.

Stein opened his door looked back and ordered a quick "Stay here" before closing the door and walking in. He looked around expecting to see his weapon Marie, but she wasn't here at the moment, well that saved him the trouble of explaining things to her, Stein thought. He quickly turned towards the garage, and opened the garage door. He then hopped in the car that he and Marie had been sharing.

Black Star was the first to comment on the car he and Marie shared. "HAHAHAH, that's a stupid car." While Tsubaki scolded him and Crona whimpered at the car Ragnarok asked the obvious question. "Stein why do you have a pink semi dissected minivan?" Stein looked at the group who had all broke out in laughter, even Tsubaki and Crona. "It's Miss. Marie's, I just had to make some adjustments to it." He said smiling, examining the nearly destroyed engine, it was a miracle it still ran. As they all piled in to the car, (Black Star took shotgun claiming since he was the new god he deserved to sit up front.)

Black Star began pestering his professor with annoying questions about him and Marie, asking if they bought the car for when they got married and had kids and the like. The meister looked at Black Star and with an eerie stare told him calmly "If you don't stop talking, I will kill you, but first I will chop you into little pieces." Black Star looked on in shock at his teacher while Tsubaki joked "Nice knowing you Black Star." "What" Black Star yelled at Tsubaki. Stein produced a previously concealed knife from his pocket, and pointed it towards Black Star. "Tsubaki, he is gonna kill me, save me." He cried with mostly fake concern. Mostly.

Tsubaki chuckled and raised her hand. "Stein you cannot dissect him." Stein looked at her in frustration, "I want to dissect him, he is the last of the Star Clan and I am curious what makes his so arrogant?" He pleaded. Tsubaki shook her head.

"Just keep your eyes on the road. And maybe we can all dissect a frog together when we get back." Stein nodded and turned towards the road and smiled a creepy grin. Then a fierce pain hit him in the stomach, he turned and saw Black Star, but all he could see was him cutting him open. Finding out what made the infamous Star clan tick, he had the knife, and before he realized it he was leaning towards Black Star. A strong hand grabbed his arm and he turned and saw Tsubaki, holding his arm.

Seeing her brought him out of the phase, and he put the knife back before anyone else saw. He pulled over. He hopped out of the car and looked at Black Star. "Why don't you drive, I think the madness is getting to me. I'm gonna try to sleep in the back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tsubaki's POV**

"Yahoooooooooooo I'm driving." The blue haired meister cheered in victory. Tsubaki sighed having just made Stein agree to talk when he woke up, she was trying to force herself to take Black Star's old spot and sit by him. But if she did that would he realize she like him? Tsubaki had realized her feelings for Black Star around one month ago, when she was simply joking around with him, and realized they were flirting. Not that Black Star had a clue. She discovered it was easy to kid around with him, but hard to be serious. That was something all couples felt at one point she told herself, but with Black Star it was a little worse than normal, not that she minded. Ragnarok looked at her and whispered in her ear "Go sit by him, we all know you like him." The black blood weapon said showing a rare moment of kindness, but still technically teasing her. Tsubaki nodded, she could do it. Crona nodded urging her on. She opened the door and stepped out, only to have Black Star step on the gas and go zooming off without her. When he gets back I am gonna kill him Tsubaki thought to herself taking her shuriken out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Maka's POV (Finally back to those two)**

Maka thought maybe her mind was playing tricks on her, but it almost sounded like Soul asked her out, but he said it so quickly, she couldn't quite tell. But what if he hadn't asked her out, what on earth could he have needed to say so fast? She reached into her pocket, and grasped the postcard her mother had sent. She always carried it around in her jacket to give her courage. She remembered her mother, she was the most fearless person that existed, and she put up with her father after all. She loved Soul, and if he liked her back… she gritted her teeth and steeled herself. The time for thinking was over. She looked at Soul "Soul, did you just, ask me out?"

**Soul's POV**

Soul could feel his heart racing, his pulse pounding. He had never been on for foresight, but he should have realized, Maka would be curious what he said, even if she hadn't made out a single word. But in a way this was a relief, he had a way to tell her how he felt. Biting his lip, he tried to stop his racing heart. But all he was able to do was give a meager nod. The look in Maka's eyes… she was so happy, immediately upon hearing this Maka wrapped her arms around Soul, and gave him a warm hug. Soul being an idiot, just stood there in shock, but recovered and put his arm over the back on Maka's head, just holding her close. Neither partner wanted to let go, they had waited months for this, it didn't feel real. Like a fairy-tale. "Soul" the weapon looked down at the meister in his arms, _his meister._He smiled 'Maka, where would you like to go for our date?" Maka looked up and smiled. "Any restaurant will do."

The new couple walked arm in arm to the center of town, and found a restaurant named The Red Star, which looked good. Although normal the name would remind both of them of their obnoxious blue haired ninja friend, they were too busy with each to even notice, no one else existed, and they were all alone in their own world.

(Since I am not an expert on food or dating for that matter time skip) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Still Soul's POV**

Maka and Soul had found a nice hotel that they could afford. They ordered a one room apartment. The manger winked at them and told them not to get into mischief which they both blushed at, but they walked into the elevator holding hands anyway. A young man shady around their age came on with them. Being polite Maka turned to the man 'Which floor sir?" The man grinned revealing several golden teeth. "Whichever floor you're going to baby." He replied smiling and reach out to grab her which caused Soul to step in front of Maka, and push the man back. "She is with me, back off" Soul growled to the man, turning his arm into a blade. The man gasped in fear, but they were saved by the elevator, opening. Maka dragged Soul of the elevator and onto the floor. She was silent all the way until they reached their room. She opened the door with the key the manager had given them.

She sat down on the couch and Soul decide to follow suit. He figured she was upset with him, for overacting, but in his mind he hadn't overreacted, that sleaze bag had tried to flirt with his Maka, he deserved what he got, a push and a growl, that was all, he got off easy.

Maka looked at Soul and sighed ''Soul…" Soul's hearted melted at the sight of her. "Maka, I won't apologize for what I did." He looked at her in the eyes and took her hands in his. "I am your weapon, I will always protect you, be it an immortal werewolf, a Kishin hiding in his own skin, a demon sword, or even a seedy teenager. I will protect you till I die, if you'll let me." He looked at her, expecting her to argue, but she just leaned on his shoulder, and whispered thank you Soul, my love." He smiled and closed his eyes, just being with her here. They fell asleep shortly after, on the couch together.

**Lord Death's POV**

"Maka and Soul are stranded in the dessert so you won't be able to see them today, but tomorrow you should be able to see them." The Shinigami told the weapon and meister. Excalibur stepped forward. "Lord Death, do you sense the presence of a witch in this school as well?" The white weapon (NOT RASCIST) then broke out in song and dance. "Excalibur Excalibur Excalibur Excalibur Excalibur Excalibur Excalibur Excalibur Excalibur Excalibur Excalibur" The weapon sang his favorite and only song until his unhuman meister stopped him. "Excalibur, focus." The voice ordered. The reaper was amazed when the weapon stopped immediately. "It seems you have him well trained."

The meister nodded, "It wasn't easy, but he responds well to Lasagna, doesn't everyone." He spun around and motioned for Excalibur to follow him. "Well I'm gonna go to sleep, wake me up when Maka and Soul arrive." With that the meister left his tail swaying as he walked. Lord Death remembered Excalibur's question, and realized he wasn't the only one who had sensed the witch's presence. However the wavelength was getting weaker and weaker. So it was probably nothing. Though it wasn't surprising the meister hadn't sensed the witch, he had no knack for sensing Soul wavelengths, being an animal. But he was able to wield Excalibur, so he needed to be enrolled in the academy. But the witch, it felt oddly familiar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Crona's POV (Crona is a guy)**

Black Star took off so fast that we left Tsubaki behind. I and Ragnarok managed to get him to turn around, however and reverse to get Tsubaki who threw multiple weapons at Black Star. Despite them all embedding themselves in his forehead and bleeding profusely he seemed to be fine. It was obvious to me and Ragnarok and probably Maka and Soul considering how smart they are (Well Maka anyway) that Tsubaki loved Black Star. To put up with him, was an unbelievable accomplishment. It required time focus, patience and lot of tissues. But it didn't seem like Black Star liked he back or even understood what was going on. (Wow I feel like I have said that Black Star knows nothing at least three times. Chapter 1. Soul. Chapter 2. Tsubaki. Chapter 2. Crona, ohh boy.) I whispered to Ragnarok, "Tsubaki loves Black Star…" Ragnarok interrupted me to insult me. "Of course, Idiot, anyone could tell that, except Black Star" (Chapter 2. Ragnarok). "I know" I whispered back harshly. "But then why does she always seem so violent towards him?" Ragnarok shrugged "love hurts." He suggested.

I sighed, love was supposed to be this amazing thing, I had never really felt it though. Maka and the others were good friends, and Medusa, my mother, never cared for me. No one else really liked me if love was as painfully as Tsubaki suggested, I think I would be okay if I never did. I looked up realizing, that we had reached the dessert city known as "_La terre la peluie oublié_". Black Star spun the car around and parked just beyond the entrance. They group hopped out, followed by Stein. "Stein your awake" Tsubaki said surprised. Stein grunted and fumbled in his pockets for a lighter. "With that driving, how could I sleep?" He rubbed his eyes and looked at Tsubaki. He mouthed "later". I didn't know what that meant but she nodded.

Stein stretched and looked at the group. "Black Star and Tsubaki you two look tighter and me and Crona will look together, ask the locals, check for wavelengths, whatever, just find them." Tsubaki blushed. 'Why me and Black Star?" She asked though she clearly didn't mind, but she looked a little embarrassed. "Because your partners and Stein doesn't have a weapon so he can't go alone, and someone needs to help me watch Ragnarok." I said quickly to cover-up Tsubaki's embarrassment form Black Star. She clearly needed more time before she was ready to tell Black Star her feelings. However Ragnarok decide to chip in "And because you li….. Crona let go." Instinctively I closed Ragnarok's mouth but Black Star didn't seem to notice.

"Let's go Tsubaki, Yahoooooooooooo" Tsubaki sighed and transformed into her Kisorigama weapon. He leapt up towards the nearest building, flying and screaming as he went. Stein nodded at Crona and they headed towards the man at the book store. Knowing Maka that would be a good place to start.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Me: Maka and Soul are an item! Finally! Yes a guy other than Soul flirted with Maka, I don't know why, she isn't most guy's type, and you know but plot convenience, I wanted them to have that scene later in their room. Hope the chapter was good and long, I have been wanting to write the gushy romance with Soul and Maka and now I can. YAH. The name of the town is French for "The land the rain forgot" Pretty cool huh. Can anyone guess who Excalibur's new meister is? Leave your guess in the comments, the first right answer wins, something, okay I'll mention you in the next chapter. But I doubt anyone will guess it correctly, this character is very popular but not from the world of Soul Eater, so this story is a slight crossover, but just barely. I promised I wouldn't use Excalibur, but I had this great idea if blank was his meister. **

**Excalibur: Excalibur Excalibur Excalibur Excalibur Excalibur Excalibur Excalibur Excalibur Excalibur.**

**Me: Excalibur knock it off, this is why I don't like you. Kid, Liz and Patty appear later, much later, but they are important. Rock on everyone Edward Suoh signing off, until next time. Which will hopefully be soon. **

**Stein: If you don't update soon and put me and Marie together I will dissect you.**

******Me: You like Miss. Marie?**

**Stein: That's all the time we have for today, Bye.**

**Me: Wait… (Stein begins to chase me with a knife, and I close the story for today. Hope I survive.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Snake's Tongue**

**Chapter Three**

**Me: I'm back. Hope I updated quickly. **

**Stein: I won't dissect you today.**

**Me: Thanks Stein that's nice of you.**

**Black Star: Why haven't you mentioned me yet? I am the… wait hold on, caps lock ah that's better, I AM THE INFAMOUS BLACK STAR TREMBLE BEFORE MY AWESOME MIGHT!**

**Me: Why him Tsubaki?**

**Tsubaki: …..**

**Me: Anyways, on with the Fic, I had to wait for someone to guess Excalibur's meister. And the winner is… nobody.**

**Black Star: Congratulations Nobody.**

**Stein: Idiot.**

**Me: Come on nobody even tired.**

**Black Star: Nobody tired and Nobody got it, this Nobody person must be really smart. **

**Soul: Idiot.**

**Me: Just to keep in the spirit of insulting Black Star he's an idiot (Chapter 3. Me) However I won a contest myself. I SoMa (Obviously) contest from an awesome author here on fanfic. HinaBaby19, and her story Minigolf, Diapers and Love, where Soul gets turned into a baby. So I will be co-hosting the story with her soon. Go check it out. Do it. I'll wait. Okay now let's start.**

**Spirit: Edward Suoh does not own Soul Eater.**

**Maka: I do.**

**Soul: 'Blush'**

**Lord Death: I think he meant the show.**

**Crona: Maka, I missed you.**

**Maka: Got to get in position for the story, bye.**

**Spirit: Don't go Maka.**

**Me: Anyway, I am glad you all are reading my story it has been lots of fun to write.**

**Ragnarok: Get me out of here!**

**Me: I better start before this gets out of hand. I noticed I didn't use Maka's POV a lot. So I'll use it more today, or tomorrow, or whenever I finish the Fic. **

**Narrators POV**

It was said that the serpent was the craftiest of all the animals. Maka and Soul and the rest of this little group was about to find out just how true that was.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Yes, it was short) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Maka's POV**

Dear Diary: Entry 231. I am so happy. Soul likes me back. Although this was my shortest Diary entry ever, it was without a doubt the best.

I awoke before Soul, blushing when I woke up right next to him. Easing my way away from his grasp, so as not to wake him, I got up and made breakfast. There weren't very many ingredients at the hotel, but I managed to find everything ok. And soon the smell of bacon and toast and O.J. spread throughout the room. I chuckled as Soul shot right up upon smelling bacon. He looked at me and smiled. "Maka, I just had the coolest dream." I realized that Soul thought last night was a dream, so I decide to mess around with him. "Did it having anything to do with me?" I asked feigning ignorance. I smiled inwardly when I noticed him blush. "What do you like me or something Soul?" I said almost laughing. His face went as red as a tomato, and he fell of the couch. I laughed and held out my hand. He took it while babbling that I was crazy, but when I pulled him into a hug he stopped talking. "It wasn't a dream." I whispered. I heard him laugh and felt him wrap his arms around me.

We sat down to eat, Soul praising my cooking skills, and me thinking about the backup that Lord Death had sent. How were we supposed to find them? I could try to sense their soul's wavelengths. I closed my eyes focusing and then reopened them searching for a soul's wavelengths. I noticed Tsubaki and Black Star's almost immediately. They were nearby. I sensed three other **(Spirit: Ragnarok has his own wavelength, right?) **that I couldn't identify. Then a sick feeling came over me. My skin tingled my hands were sweaty. There was a witch's soul nearby. Soul was giving me a distressed look. "Maka, what's wrong?" I stood up. "Witch." Soul stood up also, already a scythe. I reached out and grabbed him and walked out the door. "Let's rendezvous with Tsubaki and Black Star and then head after the witch." Soul grunted which Maka assumed meant he agreed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Black Star's POV**

Upon tearing out of the car and jumping rooftops I felt something weird, like backwash, but I decided it was probably nothing, that is until I started hearing voices. I had been rooftop jumping whilst Tsubaki was searching for Soul and Maka's wavelengths.

"I don't sense anything. This isn't working, maybe we should try a different tactic." Tsubaki suggested. I shook my head. "You'll get it Tsubaki, I believe in you. And I never put faith in anyone unworthy. That's just how magnificent I am." I said smiling. I felt Tsubaki soul wavelength spike and I could feel a weird feeling, my heart was beating faster, and why were my palms sweating?

"You really are an idiot you know that right?" An unknown voice asked, I stopped and looked around. I heard my partner chide in. "What's wrong Black Star?" I looked around. "Don't you hear it Tsubaki?"

"Of course she can't hear me, only idiots can." (Chapter 3. Unknown voice.)

Black Star clenched the fist that wasn't holding Tsubaki and looked around. He saw dim streetlight, a cobblestone path and a town square, but no one talking to him. "Do you realize who you're talking to? I have surpassed God. Maybe you didn't get the memo." He said arrogantly.

"My, my you are prideful, but pride comes before a fall boy. And the "God" you surpassed was Lord Death am I correct? By beating the Kishin right? Except he isn't God and you didn't beat the Kishin."

"What are you talking about? Of course I beat him, I am Black Star."  
"My you're a foolish one. I seem to remember Maka killing the Kishin, and Kid knocking him down into his base form, you juts served at cannon fodder. A fitting position for you don't you agree?"

"You don't know what you're saying."

"Yes, I do. You weren't even able to defeat Kid, the son of the one you supposedly surpassed, and that was when he was by himself. You couldn't beat Mifune without relying on your father's power and Tsubaki's. They carried you through that fight. I almost feel sorry for Tsubaki. It's a wonder she stayed with you for so long, but she's leaving now looking for a better partner. You have noticed her coming and going, avoiding you. She is looking for a new partner. Face it Black Star. You're loud, you're annoying, you brag about your strength to hide your weakness. What can you offer Tsubaki, what do you offer her. She is more your maid than anything else."

**(A.N. I want to cry for just writing this.)**

That stung him more than anything, because he had noticed Tsubaki drifting away. She couldn't really, want to leave him. He never had gotten her even one soul he was worthless. "No" he told himself, you can't think that it's a lie.

"WHERE ARE YOU!? COME OUT AND FACE ME IF I'M SO WEAK."

"Black Star." Tsubaki yelled coming back into her human form shaking her partner backing into reality.

"Tsubaki, why are you trying to find a new partner? Am I not enough for you anymore?" he yelled at the terrified girl.

"What that's ridiculous. Why would you even think that?" She asked trying to calm him down, but it didn't even reach his ears.

"LIAR!" he yelled throwing her off the roof. Tumbling of onto the pavement she looked up at her partner. Black Star tried to restrain himself, but he couldn't the voice was moving his body against his will. "Forgive me Tsubaki" He squeaked out before being knocked completely out of control by the unusual soul.

"Rest now my puppet, I have need for your soul."

"You deserve better than me Tsubaki, I'm sorry." He tried to reach out to her but he could barely lift his arm, and the black liquid consumed him.

"BLACK STAR" He faintly hear his name, before losing consciousness, but the liquid drowned it out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Maka's POV**

Closing her eyes Maka searched for Tsubaki. She sensed her soul nearby and turned into the alley. She saw Tsubaki lying on the ground, calling out to Black Star who was standing on top of the rooftop. His eyes were in a star formation and his face showed several black lines stretched across his face. Tsubaki had told her what that meant. The White Star, his father's legacy. Tsubaki had told him about it. During his fight with Mifune he had called on his father's power in order to win. Apparently it made him at least three times as fast and four times as strong.

"RARAGH!" Black Star howled.

"Black Star, listen to me, you need to listen to me." Maka tried but Black Star charge her. Too surprised to move he knocked her back effortlessly.

"Maka, snap out of it, we need to resonate with Black Star. Then we find the witch and beat it." Soul yelled still in weapon form.

Maka rose and readied Soul, but hesitated. "What's the matter Maka, we don't have any time to lose. He's way faster than us, so we need to get the upper hand while he's distracted."

"I don't know Soul, doesn't this kind of… no it couldn't be." She shook her head and spun Soul around.

"Okay, I'm ready. Play the piano, while I hold him off." She charged Black Star and sent him flying with a punch. She didn't want to stab Black Star, he was like her brother, her pesky, annoying younger brother, but still. She heard the melodious piano, signifying Soul had begun to resonate their souls. As Black Star got up Maka grabbed Black Star and tried to sense his soul. Black Star tried to throw her off, but she held tight, Soul's piano seemed to have a calming effect on his as well.

Maka peered into Black Star's soul. She was shocked to discover that the witch's soul she had sensed earlier. The soul was wrapping around Black Star's and squishing it, squeezing out its life, crushing it.

The witch's soul was dark black outlined by a violent shade of purple. It had snakes around it, and they were the same color as soul itself. The snakes released Black Star's soul and came right towards hers!

She tried to push it off. She tried to keep the madness from consuming her, but it swallowed her whole, flooding her veins and filling all the cracks in her soul. It forced itself into her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Soul's POV**

"Well, hello Soul. Seems I'm back."

"Shut up ogre." Soul replied to the little red demon. "This is my show, remember? What are you even doing here? Didn't I eat you or something?"

"I'm simply a representation of your madness. Bury me all you want under your precious sanity, I will always be there. Madness is present in everyone, it surpasses even Death."

"So what do you want any way you little snot?" Soul asked.

"I want your soul." The demon said with a sinister grin. "Previously I wanted you to bond with the madness, to let it become one with you, but you and your partner foiled that plan. So now I will just have to take your soul by force."

As he spoke black blood began spilling in, flowing past the piano and consuming Soul.

He tried to struggle but it pulled him under. "Maka" he gasped with the last of his strength. "It's up to you."

But then suddenly he felt the blood flow away from him. "What's going on?!"

"What's happening" The demon asked, mirroring Soul's words. The blood flowed out from the room and out the door. Soul followed it and saw "Medusa!"

Medusa sat silently cross legged. She raised her head as the black blood flowed into her back, causing her to grow in size. "Why hello Soul. I'm back."

**Author's Notes**

**Me: Medusa's return will be explained don't worry, though if you read the summary, it kind of already is. **

**Black Star: I'm so sorry Tsubaki, I didn't mean it.**

**Me: unfortunately more angst follows, and then back to fluff, and then angst and… **

**Ashura: It is the eternal cycle of life. Accept the fluff. **

**Liz: That was kind of creepy.**

**Me: Sorry it's short. I just got a new Facebook, so if anyone wants to follow me I'll send you a link, just PM me, and I'll put it on my profile page soon. Peace. **


End file.
